love of a death eater, ron weasley
by yoda the tenth
Summary: ron weasley is a death eater and a spy. he is malfoy's partner. he fell in love, but does love really matter? DISCONTINUED UNLESS SOMEONE ELSE WANT IT
1. Default Chapter

Name: life goes on, even for death eaters

Author: yoda the tenth

A/N: hello. It may be not too obvious to you but this is actually the first 3 chap of the original story. I am just doing slight revision gradually. That means the rest is still the original unless I make a note. I still love review, so you'd better review or I will be upset.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Send in a letter to tell me I used some part of your story  
  
HERE IS THE STORY  
  
"My life sucks." Draco Malfoy. His life has been called sucks for quite a while, ever since he started to spy for the ministry.  
  
"So?" Ron said. He's distracted, he is currently reading, very much to Hermione's surprise if she saw it. Of course, she will be shocked if she knows what he is a reading, book on dark arts, given by Voldemort.  
  
"Nothing, I'm bored." Draco replied.  
  
Draco and Ron are both death eaters that spies for the ministry. Not really a good job. They both agree.  
  
Draco turned to work for the light his first village raiding. He realized this life was to bloody for him. He knows he couldn't live like this. So, he turned, but he is a Malfoy, self-preservation is in the blood. He isn't just going to throw himself to the side of so-called-good, they wouldn't trust him anyway. So, he struck a deal with the ministry, a deal that is written in ink, and charmed, so they wouldn't break it. It states, clearly, his position will be strictly confidential, and he would not be charged with anything in the end of the war when they triumph, if they triumph.  
  
As or Ron, it is a completely different case, he believed the 'cause' wholly and know Voldemort's evil since his birth. But he wanted do something, something active; not just waiting until someone, probably Harry, destroys Voldemort. So in his seventh year he talked to Snape. Snape found out that Ron has an uncanny knack on dark arts, something Ron never wanted to be good at. He won Voldemorts trust, not easily, but he won it. That is why he always commended him self on acting skills. He belive if he lives through all this he could get a job as an actor.  
  
That morning they were bored. They don't have a job other than being a spy. Voldemort usually has his meetings in the night, not to disturb some of the more secretive Death Eater's daily routine. After the meeting they reported the whole thing to the ministry. After that they went to sleep when they wake up they becomes bored real soon. But they don't want to be bored, because boredom makes you remember.  
  
"Hey." Draco said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. It always amuses him to think that he hated Draco at school and now he is one of the only few that understands him. Or so he thought.  
  
"Do you think he is training you as his successor."  
  
"Hopefully not." Ron said.  
  
"It is just he is always giving you books."  
  
"It helps to know more charm and curses, you know." Ron replied  
  
"But he never gives me any." Draco pouted, well, not really. He is happy he isn't the center of attention.  
  
"Because he thinks of us as one." It struck Ron again about how 'freaky' the reality is.  
  
He and Draco work together. Even the dark lord only summons one of them when he wants both of them. It was a really big thing in hogwart when they talk civilly to each other. Oh, hogwart! Those were the days  
  
"Ok."  
  
The room was silent again. They had that conversation whenever they were bored. It is more of a routine than a conversation.  
  
They aren't in the inner circle. But they are trusted. The dark lord gives them jobs that actually mean something. The dark lord gives them jobs that he sometime does himself. Jobs like assassination. Not just murdering.  
  
Tonight they are going to kill some auror that is called Jake Hardy. He seems to be making too much trouble for an auror.  
  
Ron suddenly throws the book down. "Gotta go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Harry's flat, I told him I'll go and help him pick a present for Hermione."  
  
Harry potter and Hermione granger started to date from sixth year. It is their 3-year anniversary the day after next day. Harry wants to get a present for her.  
  
"Okay, bye, I guess I could go and see how's father. Voldemort wasn't happy with him last night." Draco smirked a Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Hey, he is YOUR father." Ron said. He couldn't understand where the family loyalty had gone to in the Malfoy family. Since his family has always been there for each other.  
  
"So, it was funny." Draco never ever had much feeling for that man.  
  
"Why is Voldemort always pissed of by you father?" he always called him you- know-who before the initiation. He was always scared to say the name because bad things might happen, but the bad thing has already happened, so it doesn't matter. He still doesn't understand why he decided to spy for the ministry. He regrets it now, should have chosen a nice and ordinary job, maybe not even an auror.  
  
"Don't know, because he isn't in Azkaban?" Draco said with out feeling.  
  
"Oh, gotta go, bye." Ron apparated with a pop.  
  
"Off to the mansion I go." Draco sang with a light pop.

* * *

"Hello, father." A young man said to a man who is splitting image of him, only older, they both got silver blond hair, silver eyes and the same cold, arrogant, expression. Only the older man wore the expression more often then Draco, much more often.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Lucius Malfoy rarely called Draco son. Draco doesn't believe 'father' thought of him a son, either. Just a continuation of himself, that was Draco's goal when he was young, be like daddy, but he is an adult now and doesn't give a shit what his father want, not really, no, absolutely not.  
  
"What is happening tonight?" Malfoy senior drawled.  
  
"An auror called Jake hardy is going to die." Malfoy junior spoke to his 'father' in the same tone.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"No, never heard of him."  
  
"Well, Say hi to you mother, she misses you." Malfoy senior said in a mocking tone. He never believed in love and never felt any. Not really. What he feels for severus is not love, just lust. Or so he believes  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ron said in a cheerful tone after he arrived in Harry's apartment, and felt utterly disgusted, "This is a total pigsty, what made you think the future Mrs. potter would want to live in this place."  
  
Harry wants to ask Hemione to marry him, but didn't have the courage. It is quite weird, because Harry has the courage to duel Voldemort but not the courage to ask a girl to marry him.  
  
"Because I live in this place." Harry potter grinned.  
  
"Oh, yes. She loves you as much as." As what, Ron wondered. There is nothing in his life that contains the deep, unshakeable love Harry and Hermione share. "The sea is deep." He finished lamely.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Harry blushed, then he tilted his he and said, "you seem to be hiding something, a secret lover perhaps?"  
  
Ron bet Harry's eyes' glittering with who knows what. "Oh, do shut up!"  
  
"Oh, Ron got a secret love, lala lala lala, Ron got a secret love." Harry sang. He obviously misunderstood Ron's stopping and rephrasing.  
  
"That is really nice of you." Ron said sarcastically, "singing like that."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Ron really couldn't understand why Harry could be so happy. They went through a lot of the horrible things together, but while Ron felt the weight of this world, Harry seem to be happy and carefree, rather like a young child. Ron knows Harry can't be as happy as he looks, not all the time. He has seen Harry broken down and cry, but he looks so happy right now.

* * *

"Hello, mother." Draco said to a beautiful woman with silver hair that reaches her waist (she is part veela). She is the sort of thing that men would fight a war for as well as glory and power.  
  
"Hello, son." different from his father, his mother would die for him. He still doesn't understand why is mother and father married. They are entirely opposite. Mother is like a cup of hot chocolate warm, sweet and soothing while father is like an iceberg that would freeze anyone who came near him.  
  
"How is your day?"  
  
"Pretty good." Draco doesn't talk about being a death eater in front of his mother, because he can see in her eyes that she know enough and don't want no more of the war to intrude into her life.  
  
An awkward silence descended, though they know they love each other they just don't know how to show it. When Draco was at school his mother sent sweets constantly, but now there isn't much she could do for him apart from pray for him.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
" What does it feels like to fall in love?" Draco's word made Narcissa thought of Sirius Black. Her brother was so brave and bold. he was never afraid, he loved a muggle, despite father's threats, while Narcissa just sat there, played the good girl and married a good family.  
  
"I am not really sure. Why do you ask" Narcissa said uncertainly. Her marriage with Lucius was something her family decided for her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Well, I got to go."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Mom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you." Then he disappeared as fast as he can.  
  
"I love you, son." Narcissa whispered. If any one were watching, they would have seen the tears and heard the heart wrenching sobs.  
  
Narcissa loved her son with her whole heart but as far as she is concerned that wasn't enough. She thinks Draco ought to know the happiness everyone of his age supposes to be experiencing. It is the age when father and mother learned to let go but the burden of the world still isn't on their shoulders. It is the age of freedom. Not an age for being a pawn in this huge battle game ministry and Voldemort are playing.

* * *

"Ron, what you think?" asked Harry Potter, while pointing at a heart shaped ruby.  
  
"Harry, you can't give Hermione this. It is a heart ruby," Ron said wearily, one whole hour of shopping and heat had worn him out.  
  
"What is a heart ruby?" Harry asked nonchalantly, or at least appears nonchalantly.  
  
"Heart ruby supposed to be used in dark art. It's used to burn the victim, start from the heart. It is banned from the magical world," Ron answered without a thought.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
Ron cursed himself for being so careless; it is something he read in one of the book voldemort has given him, and it just slipped. He wondered if Harry is suspecting something. "Because we had lesson on it with Holland. You were in the infirmary." Professor Holland was their seventh year dark art teacher, who loved to smuggle illegal stuffs to school and show the students, never did much harm.  
  
"How you know it is a heart ruby, not a normal ruby?" said Harry  
  
"Because you get that heart warm feeling when you see one. " Ron said calmly, even though he was cursing himself for the 20th times for being so careless. How could he? He should stop feeling so relaxed around Harry.  
  
"Oh. I thought it was because I was thinking about Hermione" Harry said. Some thing is wrong, Ron wasn't someone who took care in his studies. He knew Ron is still his best friend, but something's changed. Oh well, maybe it is just coincidence.  
  
"Yeah, that is probably the only thing on your mind." Said Ron with sudden realization. "We'll have to report to the ministry about this. Ministry has to know about it."  
  
"Right, we'll buy the ruby and show it to moody (Mad eye moody is the head of the aurors after Voldemort came back)," Harry raised his voice and asked, "How much is this ruby, mister?"  
  
"50 gallons," replied the shopkeeper behind the bar, not interested in what he is buying. "This is a 50 gallon shop. Can't you see that?" pointing at the sign at the door. This kind of shop is rather rare, it is rather like a 2 dollar shop, but the things are usually more valuable and magical.  
  
"Oh, yes. I am sorry, here is the money." Harry paid the money and they both apparated to ministry.

* * *

After the family confrontation, Draco wondered aimlessly in the Diagon Ally, killing time.  
  
He didn't intend to buy anything but he brought a few new robes, when he realize both he and Ron is running out of clothes because of the blood stains, theirs and some that got spilled when other D.Es were having their fun with some unlucky muggles.  
  
"Hello." he said to the shopkeeper. This is the different shop from the one he usually goes. It might be suspicious if he shopsevery so often for black robe at the same shop. He can't understand why had it to be black. Why can't blood come out easier?  
  
"Hello, buy what you want and get out of here." the shopkeeper is obviously not very happy.  
  
" Right." No wonder this is so empty, but then it might be good for him.  
  
Draco looked around. He realized it is quite full of stocks, plenty of robes of every color: black, green, red, blue and plenty more. He picked two green robes, two red for Ron, 4 black.  
  
He took every thing to the checkout and asked for the price, nicely.  
  
" Can't you see the tags on the collar." Shopkeeper replied, irritated.  
  
"Right," he answered, not getting angry with someone who is not worth it.  
  
"Just put the money in the box." The shopkeeper added, point at a box.  
  
Draco checked price tags and left the money in the box and went home with armful of clothes.

* * *

"Hello, Harry, and you must be Ron" Said the auror, looking at Ron. This auror was quiet young actually, mid twenty, dirty-blond hair, nearly 7 foot tall, has a pair blue eyes that makes people want to trust him.  
  
"Hello." said Ron.  
  
"Hello, Jake, we found a ruby in the market and Ron says it is a heart ruby," replied Harry, who is an auror and obviously knows this one.  
  
"I think moody is in his office." Said Jake, knowing what he was going to ask  
  
"Right, thanks."  
  
"See you." Said Jake.  
  
"Bye." Said the both of them and walked toward Moody's office.  
  
" Harry, what's that guys name."  
  
"Jake hardy," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh," and Ron was quiet for the rest of the way.  
  
"Hello, Harry and Ron."  
  
"Hello, moody. Look at what we've found." Harry showed moody the stone.  
  
Moody gasped. " I haven't seen one in years. Where did you find it?"  
  
"Some 50 gallons shop, don't think the owner knows he's got." Said Harry.  
  
"You went shopping, huh? For miss Granger I expect" Moody asked, and Harry blushed.  
  
"Yes." He whispered  
  
"Okay, just leave it to me, and say hallo to hermione." Said moody, smiling at the sight of Harry. " Ask the accountant at the desk to file an expense file."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Right, bye," said Harry.  
  
They went out of the ministry, didn't bother to find the accountant.  
  
" Guess we need to meet up another time for the shopping." Harry said, since both of them don't feels like shopping.  
  
"Okay. See you next time"  
  
"See you." Harry apparated.  
  
Ron walked back to the flat.

* * *

When he went back to the flat. He found Draco sleeping on the bed and said, " wake up, you sleepy head."  
  
"What you want?" said Draco eyes half open.  
  
"It is your day to cook dinner."  
  
"Do me a favor and get some take out will ya?"  
  
"Damn you, Malfoy." But he still went out to buy the dinner.  
  
"What did you do today?" Draco started conversation while they were eating dinner (which is curry, he doesn't like curry very much. Draco was sure Ron brought it on purpose, to punish him for not fixing up the dinner.) " What did Potter buy for Granger."  
  
"Nothing, we found a heart ruby in a market store and none of us were in the mood for shopping after we went to the ministry." he continued, realizing that Draco was digging into the curry, damn. " I met Jake Hardy today."  
  
"Okay," that was Draco's only response. He didn't even raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing much, met mother and father," Among close friends Draco usually put mother before father.  
  
"And."  
  
"And brought a few robes, met a ill-mannered shopkeeper." Damn curry, I hate curry. Draco thought to him self. It is too bloody hot. On the outside he is as composed as ever, Ron is not going to get the satisfaction knowing he's plan has succeeded.  
  
"When did you buy robes last time?" _Damn, I thought he didn't like curry_, Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Three weeks ago."  
  
"Don' you realize we have big collection of robes." Ron said.  
  
"Most of them got blood on them." Draco reminded him.  
  
"Oh, right. It is impossible to get rid of them." He is amazed that they are talking about bloody robes like it is an every day problem It is an everyday problem. But he did expect to talk about it like this. It's human blood!  
  
"I know."  
  
Then they talked about the food, Draco decided to dropped act, stood up and tried to mocking choke Ron, in the end they were in a heap on the floor, laughing.  
  
_Guess this is what they called sliver lining of a dark cloud._ Draco thought, smiling.  
  
Just then blinding pain shot through Draco's arm. He told Ron and they stood up got changed in to black robes very quickly and apparated without a word.  
  
A/N: thank u for reading it. I would be very happy if you give me a review. I know it didn't change much, but I tried to improve. I am hoping for more reviews than last time. I just wanted to cut down the chapters.  
  
A sincere thanks to everyone who read this. 


	2. chapter2

A/N: thank you for the review, drupadi! (huggin you). I am sorry I can't update sooner I got lazy fingers. Sorry.

P.S. one final word. REVIEW! 

Disclaimer: old drill. Everything it not mine take it if you want it.( I am sorry if I nicked some from you. But I don't know )

NOW, HERE Is THE STORY.

They kneeled right after they appeared in front of terror itself- voldemort and kissed his foot lightly. He looked nicer than he did when he first resurrected, which was a snaky looking imp with gray skin that needed ironing, but after he got his full power back he looked more like a human, an elegant, powerful, evil sadist. Actually, he some what resembled Snape a bit with pale skin and black hair, but he looked much more sinister and scary, with the mad gleam in his eye and the smile that says 'I am happy with you as long as you suffer a lot'. 

"My lord." They said at the same time in a voice that says " I am your loyal servant" at least Voldemort thinks so. What they are trying to say is that 'I want kill you right now but I have to act like your servant."

"Ah, my loyal servants, do stand up." Voldemort said, satisfied. He looked at his destroyers, Draco and Ron. Those two did the more damage to the ministry than all village raid add up, while village raid hurt the outside structure, they tries to destroy the heart. They are cunning, ruthless and most of them all, they are loyal, take orders without questions but the knowing of their master wanted them to do it. The fact that potter's best friend is his always put a smile on his face. 

"yes, master.'

"crucio!" he love the way those two scream. It is so beautiful.

He took the spell of and they took their place, right after malfoy senior and someone they still don't know and before Snape.

"since everyone here, I want you to see someone." Voldemort said and gestured wormtail to bring a handcuffed man out. When Draco got a good look he realized it is Holiwell, Timothy Holiwell, One of theirs, they only seen his face once, when they were reporting to Swink, head of the unmentionables. They introduced to each other, before that he was just one of the D.Es.

The man stared defiantly at voldemort, not without fear, but definitely defiantly. " You bustard!" he spat.

"now, timothy, it is not the way to talk to your master, Sliencio." And then turned to the D.Es and said, " we shall teach him how unwise he is on betraying me. "you first, lucius, I want is to be creative."

"yes, m'lord, seprationio." Draco tried to not be sick when a part of the man's skin came of him. He could hear Ron trying to stop himself from puking.

"Ah, quite nice work lucius"

"Thank you, sir." And he stood back to his place. 

Draco vaguely remembered the D.E. throwing the curses but that was it, the brain know what it should remember and what it shouldn't. He think ron heal Holiwell a bit in hopes a big ministry raid that wouldn't happen.

                         ***********************

"explain your self." Voldemort said coldly after ron set a healing charm on him, one of those really strong, fast ones. You could see the wounds healing.

"forgive me, m'lord, but I don't think it would much of teaching if the learner is to weak to feel it." Ron said in a smooth voice, while think it is how stupid of him to hope Holiwell might be saved; now he is in trouble with the dark lord.

"ah, well thought, Weasley." Voldemort smiled and Ron, which made the hair on Ron's back stand up.

Voldemort 'is' really pleased with Ron, though, 'such a mind' he thought.

Ron watched the whole thing with horror, and at the back of his mind he realized his robe is bloodied again.

"Now, I think our timothy has learnt his lesson. Everyone dismissed." Voldemort waved his hand and then there was the choruses of 'yes my lord' and they disappear one after another. They waited until Voldemort said, " I hope you do get the result I wanted." And a portkey appeared in front of them.

"Of course, master." And they disappeared. 

They came to a house some where in Hunit Ally and went inside. Ron didn't actually feel any thing when they kill the young man, oh, he was smart enough to know if he did let it in he'd be on the floor crying and screaming.  

He went home, and let Draco did the reporting since he did the killing. He did not have enough energy to do a show and tell. Ron fell on the bed with his mask on.

******************* 

"hello,draco." Joshua hunt said, eyeing draco with concern.

" I am fine." Draco said, irritated, 'why is he always looking at me like that?' thought Draco.

"so, what happened at…..er…… you know." Hunt said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he don't usually do questioning, just category the information and datas don't usually have any feeling.

A/N: I am sorry to cut you of like this but I want to start another new chapter. Sorry.


	3. chapter3

A/N: I need review to keep me going, you know. I am not that good at writing. I write to collect reviews. I want reviews. You can guide the story line by give me suggestions you know. Tell me if you want it to be slash or not, because I can't decide. I am not that good at English so excuse the grammar or if you are my English teacher, correct it. (no disrespect meant).

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

 NOW FOR THE STORY, 

"Timothy Holiwell died." Draco said in a very calm voice.

" What!?" Josh wouldn't believe his ears.

" Timothy Holiwell died." Draco said in the same voice with a tinge of impatience.  

"But Tim can't die!" he wail, they were best friends since kinder, went through thick and thin together.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because, because…" Josh broke into a nervous wreck, being a simple clerk he has a very weak nerve system . 

"Don't bje like that." Draco's voice turned soft with compassion and some discomfort. 'Why on earth am I here? Why didn't Ron come?' he thought 'I'm no good with this stuff.' With a bit of guilt because he knows he shouldn't think like that.

"Hello" The Keeper—Adam Rogue, keeper of all unspeakable (Draco's boss and Swink's partner), came in. Draco was rather relieved for the distraction, but found the distraction worse than the problem. 

"Hello, um…" he glanced at Josh, eyes filled with pity, discomfort.

"I will deal with him." Rogue said coldly, 'why on earth is this Josh here' being someone smarter and tougher than Crouch, he is no good at showing of compassion, but he isn't someone bad.

"Sir." Said Draco, with respect. Josh is already gone. 

"I want the full account of your meeting." Now, that is why Draco didn't like him. He wants too much detail and always makes Draco talk over and over. 

                         *************************

Knocking of the door awakened Ron, 'hell' he thought as he hided the mask and changed the cloth quickly.

"Hello, Ron." Harry said happily. "I am going to do it!"

"What!" Ron said, alarmed, then realized how foolish he is at getting alarmed.

"Propose to Hermione, of course!" Harry's absolutely excited. 

"Ok, got the ring?" he asked 

"of course, see." Harry showed the diamond ring, " found it in the gringott vault, Sirius told me it'd be there." 

"It is beautiful," Ron said sincerely.

"Think she will like it?"

"Sure."

"Hello, Ron." To Harry's surprise he saw his archenemy entering ron's bedroom and heard a thud as Draco fell on the bed.

"Ron?"

"Um," that was the only thing Ron can say.

"Maybe we should talk later." Unable to think of any reason why _Malfoy _would be in Ron's flat, or unable to believe the only reason he can think of, he decided to leave Ron for a while. Ron wouldn't do 'that', would he? With trust and a dash of doubt Harry left, the courage he gathered to ask Hermione is gone, but he has to tell Hermione about this.  

First thing Ron did was to wake Draco up by shaking him roughly by the shoulder.

"What?" Draco opened a sleepy eye.

"Harry saw you."

"What!?" now both eye is opened, the owner is fully awake. 

"Are you deaf, Harry saw you when you apparated in." the voice is urgent and has a quality of if-you-don't-get-what-I-am-saying-something bad-is-going-to-happen.

"Ok, so what should we do?" after a thought, "shouldn't he be calling you a traitor now."

The words plucked one of Ron's nerves, one of those you really don't want to pluck, because they never thought of about it, they never wanted to think about it, for Ron, it was what Harry would do if he know.   

"I don't know," he said uncertainly

" We could find a good excuse for been together."

"Like what, we are dating?" Ron said sarcastically as he collapsed into the chair beside the table, and found the idea of dating laughable.

"Good idea."

"Oh, no. I don't like you and you don't like me, not that way." He wagged a finger.

"But it is a excuse ridiculous enough yet real enough to get past Potter. And it might be our only one." Draco said calmly as he evaluated the situation. "Unless you want to tell the truth."

"Right." So it is the only choice. For some reason he can't bear the thought of Harry knew what he is doing.

"Problem solved." He closes his eyes again.

'I can' believe I agreed to It.' Ron thought as he fell asleep beside the other men.

Knock knock.

"open up, I knew you are in there." Ron heard Hermione's voice.

A/N: can't think of a better way to end the chapter and I like cliff hangers, sorry can't help it. It is short one(like all others), I know. I can't seem to write long. And review.

P.S. I hate Laura Milton. (For anyone that don't know she is a bully that made my seventh grade, that's last year miserable and trying to make this year miserable as well). This is just a side comment and I really don't like and fells like telling everyone.  


	4. chapter4

Title: I have no idea what I am talking about.  
  
A/N: hello. it is me, again. I am soooooooooooo happy. I got,(whispering to me self 'one, two, four') six review. Whoopee! Thank you thanks you thank you. Don't forget to give me suggestions. I am no good when it comes to creativity. And who ever read my story gets to decide whether it is going to be slash or not. And what could happen and I need to get to the love part, so this is the last chance to decide whether it is slash or not. Don't forget to encourage me with your generous review. Just write something, I don't mind if you tell me it is horrible.  
  
NOW. HERE COMES THE STORY (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)  
  
"Open up, I know you are in there." Hermione shouted to the door.  
  
Harry stood behind her, alert. Now, he got his wits back it is not hard to think Ron might be hooked up with old Voldie, a Malfoy in his flat and all. It is just a suspicion, but enough to keep Harry alert and wand ready.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Harry." Said Ron, bleary eyed as if just woken up, with Malfoy trailing behind him with the same kind of bleary eyes.  
  
"Hi, Potter and Granger." Malfoy said.  
  
"What the hells are you doing here, Malfoy." Said Hermione, before Harry could say the same thing, it gets quite annoy some time.  
  
"Well, um.er." Ron really doesn't want to say it.  
  
"Me and Ron are dating. And it is absolutely non of you business, Potter"  
  
"Harry." Ron corrected Draco in a tiny voice, just out of habit, and blushing like a red tomato.  
  
"Harry." Said Draco, Ron was a bit shocked when he heard that because Malfoy never complied, so he hid his shocked face on Malfoy's chest. It is a good thing Draco is a few inch taller. He smirked inside when he felt Draco body shock slightly.  
  
' What the hell is Ron doing?!' Draco thought, 'it is definitely not funny' but he put an arm across Ron's shoulder just for his reaction and got a bit annoyed when Ron wasn't shocked.  
  
Hermione eyed them suspiciously; looks true enough, with the way Ron hid his face in Malfoy's chest and how Malfoy wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder. It is quite romantic, in fact. She just wishes she and Harry could do the same thing. Harry is just too shy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before." Harry asked Ron, still eyeing Malfoy suspiciously, they did look like a couple though. But it is just not really right. Some thing is not right.  
  
"Well, You don't like me, do you, Potter?" Draco said casually, "Been a potential Death- eater."  
  
"Well, no, but I could've coped with a Malfoy, but I wouldn't cope with a death eater. Lift up your sleeve." Harry's voice was commanding.  
  
Draco shrugged, Ron detached from Draco and Draco lifted his sleeve and there was.  
  
Nothing.  
  
No mark, just pale flesh.  
  
"Trust me, now?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
" Harry, I wouldn't be dating Draco if he is a Death Eater, I am YOUR best friend." Ron injected, hoping that would work.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Harry mumbled, of course! It's Ron they are talking about, not someone else, " bye bye." And the couple prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ron said.  
  
"what?" Hermione said puzzled.  
  
"Well, Harry wanted to ask you something before he came here." Ron said slyly, " and it got sidetracked, but I think he should ask it now."  
  
The boy who lived's face was like a tomato, he is absolutely hating the smile on Ron's face.  
  
"What was it?" hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"willyoumarryme?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you marry ME?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"The ring, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry put the ring on hermione's finger and she was absolutely beaming.  
  
"I am so happy!" Hermione said, grining, " thanks Ron, I really don't how long I have to wait until he proposes, I even thought I'd propose."  
  
"I would do it soon." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Like in ten year, thank, bye." And they left, both smiling.  
  
"Oh, well, the only problem is what am I going to do with dad?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
They watch the couple walk out of the building.  
  
A/N how was it, review and give me suggestion, please, I don't have any of my own. Next chapter: Ron is in love, with Draco, or an OC. You decide. 


	5. what should i do?

Title: what should I do?  
  
A/N: I thank everyone who wrote review. Because of duochang97's review,it is decided who Ron fell in love with. Now you get to chose the rating. From PG13 to R, your choice. And don't forget to send in plot idea. I am waiting !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is a few thing I am going to say to the reviewers  
  
To Keren (dopey_laughin@hotmail.com): thanks for you review, it was my first anonymous review.  
  
To angellove: thank for the review. I like you story too.  
  
To shadow rider: thank for putting me on your fave list. Me so happy!!! And snape is probably a good guy, I haven't thought about him yet.  
  
To duochang97 (duochang97@yahoo.com): did you know you decided the fate of Ron Weasley in this story? Thank for the suggestion.  
  
And I am a bit up upset about the fact no one else reviewed.  
  
A/N: hello it is me again just remind you to review, it doesn't take long and it makes me very happy. You don't know how happy it makes me. I am trying to get is over double digit and I refuse to write if I don't get 10 for this one!! And I mean it. I can't write with out a plot, so you must give me some because I am completely uncreative.  
  
NOW IT IS STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Two day after the Harry/Hermione incident, Ron and Draco was in their flat and sleeping. They are nocturnal animals, more or less. Their master, no wait, masters, don't need them at day so they sleep.  
  
"Hello, this is a call from you dad, hope your like it!" said the telephone that woke up Ron, in a chirpy little voice that just wished to be chocked.  
  
"Stupid telephone." Hermione had insisted on charming the phone when he moved into the flat so it is connected to the Floo-net and uses that voice. He liked the Floo-net part since it connected him with the family, but no fireplace ever used that voice. It's just too chirpy for Ron.  
  
"Hullo, dad." Ron picked up the phone and the chirpy voice stopped much to Ron's relief.  
  
"Hello, Ron, are you still in bed?" His father question, he often found Ron in bed late in the morning as if he doesn't work. Arthur knew Ron works for the ministry. it's just where he doesn't know.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"With a Malfoy?" his father said scornfully.  
  
"What are you on about"? Ron is puzzled  
  
"Harry and Hermione visited me, yesterday. They said something about you and Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"What?" Ron finally realized that the lie he told Harry got to his parents' ears 'stupid Harry!'  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I am not trying to control your life. But a Malfoy?"  
  
'Because there are already two group that does, the ministry and Voldemort.' Ron thought, rather bitterly and mockingly, in his in the inner most of his mind.  
  
"Well, yeah. He can be gentle and nice. He is not like his dad, ok, he might be, just a bit, but he definitely loves me." Ron winced when heard he saying things that sounded like something that should be said by a mushy girl.  
  
"Ok, if you say so, but bring Malfoy for lunch on Sunday. I just want to see if he really changed. I still don't trust a Malfoy."  
  
"Right, Sunday lunch?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And his father hanged up.  
  
"Hope you enjoy the conversation!" chirped the telephone after he hanged up, 'stupid telephone.' he thought, 'and can't it stop being so damn cheery'. And he fell back to sleep.  
  
By the time he woke up, it was lunch with Draco happily singing in the kitchen. He dreaded the times when Draco is in the kitchen, not because his cooking is horrible since he has been living with a horrible cook (AKA: Draco) for over a year and learned to cope with it and even enjoy things like burnt toast, runny fried egg, coffee with at least 300 g of sugar for breakfast, soggy sandwich, if he is lucky, for lunch and steak taste like leather, mushy vegetables for dinner. The first night Draco cooked, he was so astonished when he learned that a Malfoy can, indeed, cook, he forgot about telling him don't try it again.  
  
Ron doesn't dread Draco's food, he dreaded Draco's potion, to be more precise the process of potion making because he makes such a mess! Ron knows that he is going to be the one to clean up; Draco's argument has been " I make it and you clean it up, fair is fair." Personally Ron thinks Draco hates the cleaning up part as well. And god knows they needed the potions! Anti-Veritaserum, healing potions, both mind and body, something that inhance your occlumency, which Ron never learned the name of and an energy revival ones that work like coffee but much faster. They wouldn't survive without one of them, anti-Veritaserum for the fact Snape made a lot of Veritaserum for Voldie, that occlumency one for the moments when the dark lord rummages their mind as if it is his own property, healing potion for curses, and what ever he dishes out, and his lordship got lots and lots to dish out. In fact, torturing people is the only thing he enjoys to do with non-magical weapon, like a whip. Ron winced slightly at the thought of the whip.  
  
"But then I can't blame anyone, I wanted this job, I asked for it.' Images ran through his head, images of men, women, children, muggle, muggle-born, all those images were red, blood red, so much blood. So, so much blood, red enough to blind one, blind one of the happy, innocent world that exist away, far away from the redness. Apart from the blood, there were the sound, screaming, begging. When parents beg for there children's life in exchange of their own Ron always felt like hexing his "fellow comrades", make those bustard pay for what they've done. If it wasn't for Draco, he probably already done so.  
  
He never seen Draco getting torture, even though he saw a lot of aftermaths, for some reason, they always get tortured to together, somehow. That was a good thing, because he doesn't know what he would do if he saw it.  
  
"What the heck, I was speculating about the kitchen how did I got to this?" He wondered, and felt coldness on his cheek, he was curled up crying, crying for himself, Draco, and the nameless people he met on each raid. He wiped his eyes with his pajama sleeve and decided to get off the bed.  
  
When he went in the kitchen, he saw Draco waltzing in the kitchen, in pajamas, and obviously making some potion. And for the first time he realized how beautiful Draco is with his sliver hair, gray eyes and the careless expert look on his face, the feline grace that showed when he moved.  
  
"Hello." Draco smiled. 'Does he know he's beautiful when he smiles' Ron thought.  
  
"Hi."  
  
" This is the newest recipe for anti-veritaserum."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why are you grinning at me like that?"  
  
"Oh, am I? Oh well."  
  
" You WILL do the cleaning won't you"? Draco narrow his eyes, is Ron think about leaving the cleaning to him, again?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, now leave me alone."  
  
" Right." With that Ron left.  
  
Ron realized he might be in love with Draco, seriously in love.  
  
'What should i do?' he whispered and with an after thought, " damn, I told him I going to do the cleaning."  
  
A/N: What is it Ron is going do. I have no idea. It would be good if you can give me some. Review.  
  
Next chapter: Ron might be doing something (he might be not, if I don't get any ideas), and they go and visit his parents. 


	6. meet the parents

Title: Don't ask me.  
  
Disclaimer: the plot is mine but nothing else is.  
  
A/N: whoopee!!! Hurray!!! Complete miracle!!!! I got three reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Just for one chapter, too!!!!!!!!!! Do you think I am using a bit too much exclamation marks? Oh, well (shrug). I am soooooooooooo happy (jump thirty foot into the air with nothing to fall down on). Ouch! This is just to show my appreciation to the nice people that reviewed  
  
To duochang97 (duochang97@yahoo.com): Thanks , you are one of those loyal reader. I am so happy I got one. Thank for you suggestions.  
  
To Judy: thanks for the review. It is nice to more reviews.  
  
To Mistress Chaos1: hi, hello. You know. A lot of people don't expect Ron to be a DE. They say Ron is a DE, cool. Guess that is why I wrote one where Ron is a DE. Oh, well.  
  
Oh! And don't forget, you still have to vote for the rating, PG-13 to R, anyone can vote, just leave a review to tell me what you think. And you can be sure it counts!!!! The same goes with the plot. I can't write without inspiration! You know it!! And all of you refuse to give me any. Damn you all who do not review!!!!!!!("that is a bit harsh," said my conscience). Okay, I am sorry I said that and I really mean it. Just R/R. it wouldn't take you long.  
  
HERE IS THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY.  
  
"Rise and shine!!" said Ron happily as he nearly scared Draco by opening the curtain loudly, and emphasize the loudly.  
  
"Did you have to do that?"  
  
"No, but today is special. It is Sunday."  
  
"What is so special about Sundays?" Draco sat up and gave Ron a death stare with squinted eyes. "Why can't you let me sleep? It is not like we had any sleep last night (oh~no!!!! cleanse your mind before you read!!!!! This is not what you think, you sick people. Or is it that I got a sick mind? Probably it is me that got the sick mind, but anyway. Watch too much R rated movies.)  
  
Ron's eye darkened as he remembered last night. It wasn't one of those 'professional' jobs, just a normal raid, if the 'raids' can be called normal.  
  
Draco cringed at the look on Ron's face. 'Damn,' he thought, 'shouldn't have said that'.  
  
But Ron's face lightened up fast enough, " but we are going to my parents house."  
  
"Why would we do that for?"  
  
"Cos I promise my parent I'd take you there."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Remember, I told you yesterday that my parent wanted to see you," seeing that Malfoy was going to ask why again, he plunged on. "Because we are suppose to be dating and my parent don't trust a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, really," Malfoy smirk, then frowned. " How does you parents know? We just made it up as an excuse for working together, it's nothing real; I mean I nearly forgot it until you reminded me. AND we only told potter."  
  
"It is Harry, not Potter. And he decided to visit my parents. So."Ron felt slight saddened by Draco's claim of 'it is nothing real.'  
  
"Trust potter to have such a big mouth." 'What the hell did I say' Draco thought, as Ron looked a bit unhappy. " I will come." He said and finally dragged him self of the warm bed, and into the real world.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hello, Mum, hello, dad. And Ginny and Fred, Percy, Bill. Um, why is everyone here?" Ron asked, surprised and alarmed. The family don't get together much since Ginny's graduation. Everyone just gets on their own lives and give the parents a bit of space. They worked hard enough to raise all of them; they need their rest now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem to be happy enough, taking holiday when every they can. In fact Molly looked younger than Ron ever remembered. Since the parents are happy, the kids didn't want to disturb it. One of them might come once a while, for lunch or dinner and help mum to do the dishes (Molly nearly had a heart attack when the twin offered it). But the whole family has not had a big dinner since Percy's Wedding to Penelope and that's one year ago. When the family got together it meant something is up.  
  
"Well, We wouldn't miss the chance to see Icky-Ronnickie' s date, would we," one of the twin, George, possibly, hand in his pocket, relaxed until he saw Draco Malfoy behind Ron.  
  
"Hi." He said coolly.  
  
"Hi. Mu.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and everyone." Draco change muggle lovers to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and everyone, rather hurriedly as Ron elbowed him, lightly. Not that his voice wasn't as arrogant as it can be.  
  
"Hi, M.Draco." Arthur changed the name as he saw the look in his wife eyes.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello." Various Ex-Burrow Dwellers all send their cool and suspicious greetings. Weasley and Malfoy has been enemy for ages. That is not going to go away just because one of them is dating a Malfoy.  
  
Draco felt one of the twin's stare on him, so he stared back until the other looked away; Draco had practiced staring with his father. That some experience a Weasley never going to get.  
  
"How about we get to lunch? I am famished!!!!!!" Ron said light heartedly, just to break up the silence that enveloped them.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We were suppose to be having lunch in the patio, but your brother is so lazy they haven't finished de-gnoming yet." Said Mrs.Weasley as she shot the boys a look.  
  
"We'll help, too." Said Ron as he charged into the gnome-infested yard, dragging Draco by the sleeve with the rest of the family trailing behind. Molly looked at the couple, "what do you think?"  
  
"Don't know, Ron look quite relaxed and happy. But I still don't trust a Malfoy; he might be using Ron for something. And Ron is always so trusting." Arthur said, looking worried.  
  
"Oh, Arthur. I think they are actually in love. I saw the way Ron looks at Draco and how Draco looked at Ron, how his eyes softens and all. It might just work out."  
  
" Why didn't I see the look"?  
  
"Because you are a man," molly smiled as she kissed her husband.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ron, what is de-gnomeing?" Draco whispered. " Never heard of it." One of the twins smirked and continued, " so what do you don with them, catch them and torture them to death."  
  
"Well, no. Our garden was so full of traps even I avoided it. I don't think the gnome likes to go there. So I never saw one in our garden.  
  
Fred was so shocked that a Malfoy didn't give a snappy retort but a truthful answer, he actually told Draco about de-gnome.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yeah?" Ron turned around, curious, and saw.  
  
His parents snogging each other like they are hormone raging teens, still inside the house.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Draco asked, interested.  
  
"Well, no. I don't think so."  
  
" They've doing that since their 5th honeymoon." Ginny said. She thinks it romantic to love each other while in a rivaling family, like star-crossed lovers. And she is the only one Malfoy didn't taunt much because she is a girl and all. So she doesn't actually have the hatred the rest of the family have.  
  
"The 5th honeymoon  
  
"Well, yeah, mom and dad never got to go to honeymoon when we were in the house. They were always busy look after everyone. Now, they got the time, they are sort of making up the time they missed."  
  
Ron left Draco to talk with Ginny. They are getting along fine; hope the rest of the family is going to be slightly as polite to Draco as Ginny and Draco not to blow it all by making some rude remark. And went to de-gnome the garden with his brother's.  
  
**********************  
  
It only took a little while, because the job was nearly finished anyway. Then they set up the table. It was a feast, not a feast feast. But at least it was not burnt or soggy in any way. And it is home made too. He and Draco had been surviving on thing like take out and Draco's cooking (Ron is a worse cook than Draco, even didn't want Ron to cook, when ever it was his cooking day they got take out). So, Mum's cooking was a bless, a sunshine in his life.  
  
So, they started, their lunch as they male Weasley eyeing Draco suspiciously and female Weasleys eyeing him curiously.  
  
A/N: Ohhhhh, Draco has got that look for Ron, too. It is real or just something molly imagined, you can decide by sending a review to tell me what you think.  
  
A/N hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is I, again. I finally finished. Sorry about the more or less cliffhanger but you got to be interested or my story will lose it viewers. Vote for the rating, too. Because I got another one coming up. If I get one vote on the rating. You'll know what is the next issue. And I got lots of issues, or tissues since I am sick(that is suppose to be a joke). 


	7. threat of Arthur

Title: the threat of Arthur  
  
Author: me!!  
  
Disclaimer: everything is not mine apart from the things that are mine. You can't sue cos I only got a dollar.  
  
A/N: Hello, everyone. I am writing again and I got four reviews. Which makes me a happy maiden. I am sorry about not updating sooner but I got school and I am only writing cos I am slightly sick and is at home. I am still in high school, and still got chores and everything, you know. But thanks for the reviews. I loved it  
  
duochang97 (duochang97@yahoo.com): you reviewed again!!!!!!!! You are a loyal reader, I am so happy to have one of those. It makes me feel very very special. Yippee!! Oh, yeah, voldie is going to die, and Black is involved, just a sneak peek for you.  
  
Angellove2: hello, you reviewed again!!!, another loyal reader, me happy, me, real happy. Just cos of that Draco loves Ron to the end of the earth, told you I am easily swayed.  
  
Mistress Chaos1: yes, his heart is not going to be broken. It is going to swell with love. I will make sure of that, I will drag draco back even if he runs away. I listen to reviewer. See!  
  
ajowahn: You favorite me. me happy. Sorry, I am happy I am incoherent. I will keep going, I promise.  
  
HERE IS THE STORY (with a proper title).  
  
While the female Weasleys looked at Draco, eyeing him with curiosity and quite comfortable with that. Draco's feeling was entirely different. ' Stop eyeing me, you bunch of muggle lovers, talk among you self, just STOP looking at me!' He thought as they proceeded in to main course (which was much nicer than his cooking and the nearest takeout). He didn't do it aloud because that would be rude and ruin the whole thing.  
  
"All right, stop looking at us like that, it's annoy and no one has bothered to talk to anyone, we are alive and human. I haven't changed much, and Draco is still himself, you know."  
  
The next thirty-second was spent coughing, meaningless fidgeting and arranging food. When that finished. Arthur coughed again and talked Draco.  
  
"Er. how are you?"  
  
" I am fine, Mister Weasley."  
  
"Er. Do you want more salad?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Er."  
  
"Why do you want to date our Ron"? One of the twins asked, quite forcefully and abruptly.  
  
"We can't stop thinking you date Ron because it would the easiest to get close to Harry." Said the other one.  
  
"What does Harry got to do with it?" Ron said, quite annoyed. It is always Harry! Everything has got to do with Harry! Ron knows it is not right to think like that, Harry is his best friend and a very special person, but everything is about Harry. Ron seems to be a shadow that is attached to Harry. He feels jealous sometime.  
  
"Well, Harry trust you unconditionally, so does Hermione, and you trust everyone unconditionally, you are a bit too trusting. It is so easy to trick you. You are just too gullible." One of the twins complained.  
  
"I am not that gullible."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
A question about Draco's true loyalty is averted to the brotherly quarrel about Ron's gullibility. It was a good thing, because Draco don't know what his loyalty belongs to, probably himself, he can't see Voldemort be the way for him, it was a bit too. something. too bloody, probably. The other side, well the other side got a manipulative bastard called Albus Dumbledore. Who the heck want to work for Dumbledore? A small part of his mind whispered: 'Snape is loyal to him.' Well Snape is too trusting, and Dumbledore are nice to Snape. Weird. He has a very intriguing relationship with Dumbledore.  
  
From what he gathered, Dumbledore even locked Severus up once from going to Voldemort, but Snape went, despite the locks (which were useless on Snape, for some reason), because he knows Dumbledore's needs it. And from what he sees from both sides Dumbledore does need the information. His side is no winning even with the helps, but he didn't want to sacrifice Snape. What is so special about Snape?  
  
"Draco." Arthur weasley slow calm words stopped Ron and Fred's argument, took Draco out of his reveries, Arthur's 'calm voice' can do that. It captures everyone's attention. No matter how loud and busy a place is, that voice can get the spot light. Arthur doesn't use it much, but this is about Ron, this is important. Arthur favored his youngest son.  
  
" I don't care about you loyalty, Draco. I don't care whether you are Malfoy, or a Death Eater, at least when it comes to Ron. The aurors can deal with you if you are a Death Eater. I don't mind a Malfoy. But I wish your heart love Ron and it is the truth, even if it will change later, I want you to know that Death Eater or not, if you cheat my son and only doing this for some reason that is not love. You won't have a good life, you won't be dead, but you would wish you could be. I guarantee that, I keep my promises."  
  
There was a gleam in his eyes that made Draco stood to attention, he didn't actually stand of course, but he just knew it is going to keep playing in his mind for quite a while. He knows Mr. Weasley meant what he said. It was spoken slowly and calmly, but he knows Arthur meant that. The stance and the way he talked had a certain authority.  
  
"I didn't know you dad could be like this." Draco whispered.  
  
" I don't know, either." Ron replied. The family, apart from Molly, goggle eyed Arthur.  
  
"Oh, right. What is for dessert?" Arthur said heartily, the change from cool and calm Arthur to the happy father and husband was slightly drastic. It shocked Draco a bit, and the family too, not Molly though.  
  
"Chocolate fudge." Molly answered promptly.  
  
"Yummy!" the family chorused, it is amazing how fast they forgot the 'other Arthur'.  
  
The fudge came out. It was certainly yummy as the family put it. It was so rich you wish to sink into it. It brought the family to chatterland once more.  
  
"It is the most delicious fudge I have ever tasted." Draco commented. " You should be a cook."  
  
" Thanks, Draco, you are certainly charming." Molly smiled warmly. " I was a cook, once," she said, ruefully.  
  
" Why did you quit then?"  
  
"Oh, things happened," Molly's tone, told him not to pursue further.  
  
During the time after lunch, a jolt of pain went through Ron and Draco's left arm. They exchanged glances.  
  
"Look, Mum. It is late. We gotta go, and dad, I am sure he loves me." Ron said.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to meet some friends, no biggy."  
  
" We will visit you guys another time. Love you all."  
  
With a loud pop, both of them are gone.  
  
And with a loud pop Ron was back. " Were you happy with Draco?"  
  
"kinda."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's not the git we knew."  
  
"Good, then. Well, bye." Ron left again.  
  
A/N: there is going to be a proper plot after this meeting. I promise. I got it all sorted out. Don't forget to R/R though. It will be deeply appreciated. I love review. It keeps me going. It makes me happy. Vote for the rating, or I will do nothing. No need for ideas though. I got it all sorted out. It is a bit twisted.  
  
A/N: don't forget to review, thought I won't beg for it this time, did ya? Well, review, plz,plz plz plz plz. Review makes me happy. 


	8. What! sirius is back!

Title: what? Sirius is back?!

Author: a little girl who is not very happy

A/N: hello I know I have not written in ages, I mean ages. I am sorry. It is just it was a hard time for me. My best friend has died. It was too much for me. I was sunken into a deep depression. And thanks to that nice doctor I know I am better. That is why I have energy to write anything again. Of course, you people's nice reviews helped a lot, too. Here I thank everyone.

Duochang97 (duochang97@yahoo.com): yeah! Parent is always so overprotective. The time I dated a boy my dad was like. 'Does he get into trouble a lot? What kind family does he have? Blah blah, and then the time I invited him to dinner my dad sent me and mum to wash the dishes while he had a 'talk' with him, I have no idea what he said but my bf were less liberal, as if he listened to what ever my dad said. I pity Ginny when she starts bring her bf home. And this is a slight hint of next chapter, not this one but the one after: things happen which Draco is required to move into 12 Grimmauld Place. (This is just you since I know not many people read replies other than their own)

Ajowahn: hello, a thanks for telling me this is one of your favorites. It is really nice. And it helps to read thing like this after my English teacher told me my Literature Essay sucks (not in the exact words, she said it more nicely, but you know what she meant). Oh, yeah just something that puzzle me, is you name just random words or does it mean some thing? It is not make any sense to me (I can't say mine does either) 

Black Clothed Angel: thanks for the constructive comment; you are a real angel (even if you dress wrong). I didn't know I could write cute parts. It makes me feel cuddly to know that.

Sammy-Mackie: you were looking for moreJ, well! You got it!!! JJJ. Oh yeah I requested to be your Neofriend, don't reject me cos I will cry. Please. (Batting eyelashes)

Disclaimer: not mine, if you see anything that is similar, I stolen it. And if you sue you will get 2 dollars and a pencil cos that is all I have. Oh, I nearly forgot my new highlighters.

HERE TO THE NICE STORY

So, they arrived, they kissed voldies' robe hem. They stood in a circle. They listened to the reports and watched to torture. 

It appears someone went by the last name Boyd was initiated. Never heard of him before, looked like a stick insect, walk like one too. Ron still thinks he is already insane before he initiated. Who the hell would kneel down, take the mark, giggle like a girl, then laugh like a maniac in high pitched voice that is too sharp for the ear, apparently very happy for the fact he is a DE, but when Voldemort sent out an order for him to do something (just a show for loyalty, Ron had to go on a raid even though Voldie knew he hated raids). This BOYD told Voldemort no and then walked around, making wild gesture like a madman, which he was, ranting about he is a individual and can do what ever he likes, if Voldemort want his help he should always,_ always _say please and thank you. He even went up and tried to grab voldemort's collar to make him say please. Of, course he died before he could get close. Voldemort probably wanted to do it at the start of initiation when he stared to giggle. Rosier were punished for introducing him, because he was solely in care of Rosier, Voldemort hasn't even met him before, Rosier was trusted with the task of recruiting, training new people, was. Life was as usual.

When the meeting ended, a few were ordered to stay behind and Draco and Ron were included. That was when they receive the shocking information, the first piece of information they didn't tell the Order and The ministry.

"And now, my loyal follower. I introduce to some one that none of you expect to see, someone who was supposed to be dead, someone, who after years of persuasion. Finally bowed to me. I give you SIRIUS BLACK!" and on cue Sirius Black, or someone who looked like him, walked out of the shadows, kiss voldemort's foot and stood left of him, facing the remaining Death Eaters. " As you all know Sirius here is announced dead near 5 years ago, but that was a man under polyjuice potion. We have taken Black when he was on his to rescue potter. The loss a loyal follower is a sad loss, but the one we lost wasn't very loyal. So everything works perfectly."

"Milord?"

"Yes, Draco." Ron mentally thanked Draco for asking the question he was going to ask. It maybe best if Sirius, turned or not, does not know of his existence. 

"I am not disagreeing with your lordship's judgment in anyway, but why is Black still alive, I thought he was just … a man, Potter's godfather, but his purpose has served and there is always a chance he might turn back to that sentimental fool." _What the heck? Is Draco trying to get Sirius killed?! It is easy to ask why he was there, don't have to go such a long way._

"Oh? Now, Draco, could tell me what you think his purpose is?" Voldemort's voice was indulgent, but it was also slightly ice. He doesn't like people question him, even with intelligent questions.

"Well." Now tread it softly, " I thought it was to antagonize Potter, maybe some part of him was required by professor Snape for some potion. I don't trust him at all, he was a very loyal follower of Dumbledore." The contempt on the last word wasn't good acting.

Voldemort's voice softened, "Yes, he was, but I think I could trust Severus and his potions to keep him obedient." He smiled, continued, more slowly, as if weighing every word " have you heard of an old prophecy 

_' The blood laced with silver and gold,_

_Enhance the power tenth fold.'"_

"Forgive my ignorance, but I have never heard of it."

" I thought it was a myth for a very long time before I met Sirius." He stopped, changed his tone from a 'father' to a master. " Sirius, show them your blood."

"Yes, milord." With out hesitation, Sirius sliced his wrist, and the blood sprang out. On thing that was weird was the fact the blood _glittered, _not the sticky shine you get when you see lots of blood under firelight, this one _glitters and shimmers_ under the light. The effect is truly sinister.

" And now I believe and benefit from the prophecy." Voldemort said satisfyingly.

"Congratulations, milord."

" Now I believe you wish to ask why I need to tell all of you this."

"Er, yes, milord."

"Since he is well trained now I don't want his own abilities going to waste. He was one of best aurors in his time. But after spending five years in one room, his abilities are rather blunted, I wish for everyone of you here to come and train him, for I simply can not spare the energy."

"Of course, milord." They said, in nearly one voice.

"Now, all of you, Leave."

They bowed and left.

***************************

When they arrived home rather tiredly, they found Snape sitting on the couch, with a cup of tea. Ron left them and went to kitchen to get a cup of tea for Draco and coffee for himself.

"I am not even going to ask how you got here." Draco said.

"I used door."

"Oh, stupid me."

"It was a damn hard lock to pick."

"Why don't you charm it open?"

"Do I look stupid, I know a ward when I see one." They have become rather good friend; sharing the same jeopardy can do that to you.

"Ok"

"What I am here for is to tell you to shut up about Black?"

"Why"

Dingdong! Dingdong! The doorbell rang at the most unwelcome time.

A/N: Hi, It is I. I have just finished the damn chapter at midnight hour, you should be happy to know I work very hard for this story and reviews is what I am working for. I am completely in love with reviews and reviewers, it means someone somewhere actually likes my work and thinks I am good. It makes me feel very nice.

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot I maybe going to repost it, you know, with improvement. And good grammar, and not soon mishy-mushy.

Don't worry I probably forget after a good night sleep.

Good Night, morning, lunch, afternoon. When ever you are.


	9. No way!

Title: Grimmauld place! No way!

Author: me

A/N: I am writing. It has been long. I am sorry. I will finish it this year. I promise.

This is for the people who reviewed:

Aowahn: I am sorry it took me so long. It is just I had schoolwork to do. Thank you for you explanation of you name.

Black Clothed Angel: Where is the love? Well. It is in this chapter.

Panthera: thanks. I love this story too. (I am an arrogant bitch, ain't I.)

Maddie: You better start reading or I am upset.

Setsune-salior-plute: have you got my email?

I know this is short, I am very grateful for the reviews. I am just too tired to write much. Especially after the geograph project Mr. Wegner has given me.

Disclaimer: don't sue me please, please. If you do, you will only get my pens and textbooks; you can have my school report too. I got nothing else

AND HERE IS THE STORY

Dingdong! Dingdong! The doorbell rang and Ron was forced to open it. The rest of them show no sign of getting off the couch.

"Hallo, Professor Dumbledore? Why are you here? Oh, I am sorry! Come in." Ron is completely shocked by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't under why headmaster of Hogwart would be here, at this hour.

"Hallo, Ron, Draco. Oh, and Severus" He gave the potion master a questioning glance and decide to deal with him later.

"Tea?" Ron mentally cussed as he realizes there is no customary twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I am too old for this." Dumbledore muttered, settled into a chair, looking every bit his age. To Ron's surprise, Snape moved to pat him on the back. " Both of you must leave this place, at once, and cease all connection to Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at Ron and Draco Seriously.

"Why?"

"It is for your own safety."

"Oh, yeah. I don't see how safe we will be. Letting him know we weren't on his side." Draco still haven't learnt respect for the headmaster, but he is got a point and Ron informed Dumbledore that.

" Yes, Draco, but I fear he might already know by now. It appears Mr. Rogue was not as loyal as we thought. He fled after we found various artifacts missing and we believe he is now with Voldemort."

"Oh." Both of them are lost for words.

"Well, you definitely not going back there then." Snape stretched, looking quite relaxed. " The easiest thing would be having them back in the castle, at least for the moment. Until we find a better solution."

"Yes, that would be a good idea, for the time being." Dumbledore conceded.

"Okay, just let us pack. Just 15 minutes"

"No."

"What do you mean no, sir?" Ron, puzzled, what about his pajamas and stuff?

" Everything here would probably have tagged by Voldemort. He would be able to trace you by them."

"You mean he comes in and tags our stuff? He was HERE?!" Shocked and alarmed, they didn't know that voldemort ever came to this place. They didn't know Voldemort know about the place. It's just the one of the dark lords little tricks.

"No, he won't come in person." Severus said casually, " You are not important enough."

"Thanks." Draco answered sarcastically.

"So, we can't take _anything_?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I am sorry." Dumbledore said apologetically.

"It's okay. I got nothing here. Most of my stuff is still at the manor. Oh, shit. My father." Draco exclaimed

"Don't worry about him." Snape just seem to be too calm at this.

"Not him, me. He is going to kill me, literally."

"No, he won't. I can make sure of that."

Dumbledore shot Severus a knowing glance and said: " thank you."

Snape just shrugged.

Slience enveloped the room.

"Well, shall we go?" Dumbledore enquire.

"Oh, yes. Lets go."

They went, in silence. Leaving everything back in that small, now desolated flat. They didn't escape with the cloth on their back, dumbledore brought changes of clothing.

* * *

"Severus." The headmaster began, and don't know how to continue. Ron and Draco just newly arrived and settled down in Hogwart. Everything just returned to a relative peace. He don't want stir it up with Severus, especially not severus. Yet, he can't let go of the feeling something is hidden from him.

" You want to know why I was there." A cold statement, said without vehemence.

" Yes, It is not that I don't trust you." Dumbledore said hurriedly, no, no way. He cannot distrust Severus. It would be too much of a betrayal on his part. He already let Severus down before, a long time ago. " I am puzzled, but if you say everything is fine. It will be okay."

"Everything is fine, Albus." Severus' voice softened.

Dumbledore relaxed, " That's good," he smiled, " lemon drops?"

Snape smiled back.

* * *

It felt weird, going back to your childhood. Because of holiday, the corridors of Hogwart empty, yet they are filled with memory. Good and bad, happy and sad. Draco and Ron both spent time remembering and then took a room in the mazelike dungeon. The underground of Hogwart are huge. If you hide somewhere down there, no one would know. No wonder Snape wanted this place. He hates not knowing things.

It was peaceful, spending time there. They didn't even need to see each other much, but for some reason, they missed each other, and sought the other's company as much as possible, which is every minute of everyday. Ron was glad to know Draco needed him even if he doesn't love him. Draco is just happy to be with Ron.

They spent time seeing sunset, swim with the giant squid, having picnics, looking after Hagrid's creatures. It was carefree, more carefree then they have been for a long time. They found peace in Hogwart and in each other. A peace that was as illusional as the magician's trick. It looked real and so they made themselves believe it, because they know they might not experience this future.

Something grew during the time they spent together, a nice and fuzzy feeling when they were spending time together. Draco didn't know what it was, Ron did.

* * *

During one particular sunset, two weeks after they left their flat with all their belongings behind, 3 days until school started. Snape came with the news.

"You'll have to move again."

"Why?" Said Draco, all soft and mellow, lying in the grass, right next to Ron.

"The school is starting soon, you can't be seen by the students. It is too dangerous."

"So, where are we going?" Ron, eyes closed, a perfect picture of relaxedness.

"How about the Caribbean?" Draco said. " I always liked the sunshine."

Snape seem to be exasperated by them, " you are going in hiding, not, I repeat, not a holiday."

"Oh, sorry." They both looked a bit sheepish.

"It is alright." Snape suddenly admired them, for being able to find a bit of peace and relax amidst all the chaos the ministry is, the chaos of their lives. He continued: " Dumbledore thinks it would be best for you to go to Grimmauld place."

"Grimmauld place! No way!" Draco suddenly resembled a wide-eyed rabbit. " I am not going there."

"Why." Ron asked

"Because I am not in the stupid order of yours. I don't like the people down there. They mostly prefer to kill me, or at least break a few ribs. They don't like me. I don't like them. And I can't stay there, I heard…" Draco's gibbering was succumbed by a kiss from Ron.

" It will be okay." Ron answer when he broke the kiss. Draco was too shocked to reply.

A/N: this is a cliffy. I know. The next would actually be soon I promise.

* * *


End file.
